


One Shot: Steal Away

by brownskinsugarplum76



Category: Led Zeppelin, Rock Music RPF
Genre: Backstage, British, Concerts, Doggy Style, F/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Rock Stars, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 15:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17024916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brownskinsugarplum76/pseuds/brownskinsugarplum76
Summary: His look is intense. You realize it’s not the aftermath of his earlier cocaine indulgence, or the audience’s easily won gift of love and adrenaline, but it’s need. All-consuming need. For you. Pure and simple, and naked on his face. It’s a tangible force that is leading him, and you, in tow, single-mindedly down the hall, to somewhere other than the green room, which you’ve just passed.





	One Shot: Steal Away

Imagine that the encore has ended. The roar of the crowd is deafening, and the applause is thunderous.

You are backstage, and Robert is the first to enter your field of vision, moving faster than you’ve ever seen him move before. He races to you, kisses you roughly, and then grabs your hand, telling you there’s no time to waste.

Confused and intrigued, you follow his lead, barely able to keep up with his quick, long-legged gait.

His look is intense. You realize it’s not the aftermath of his earlier cocaine indulgence, or the audience’s easily won gift of love and adrenaline, but it’s need. All-consuming need. For you. Pure and simple, and naked on his face. It’s a tangible force that is leading him, and you, in tow, single-mindedly down the hall, to somewhere other than the green room, which you’ve just passed.

He tells you he’s been hard for what seems like forever on the stage. He needs more than the head you gave him during Moby Dick. He can’t wait for the limo. He needs to disappear with you. Now. He needs to disappear in you… Now. You let him know you are completely willing to oblige.

He nearly stumbles to a halt. You’ve made it to the hiding place he has in mind. You are breathless, from the mad dash, but also with the anticipation of what will happen in that room, when tenderness and the usual sensual fanfare will be discarded in favor of something that you know will be fast, hungry, and devilishly enjoyable for both of you.

He opens the door and quickly shuts it behind the two of you. The overpowering pine smell and the neatly lined up squadron of mops and brooms tells you it’s a utility closet. But before you can take in the rest of the surprisingly spacious, dimly-lit surroundings, Robert has obliterated your field of vision with his body. His arms, covered in the black blouse with the floral pattern, come to frame your face. His damp chest and arrowhead necklace are pressed against you, and his parted lips soon follow suit.

His roving tongue is engulfed by your mouth. His closeness and his bent posture have enshrouded you with his hair. You feel his hardness against your body and through his jeans. You smell his sweat and the pheromones that sedated you in his arms the night before.

He races a hand up your short dress and feels your wetness, without the inconvenience of underwear in the way. He fingers you with haste that somehow doesn’t compromise on precision. You grab his hair as your body melts into the door with surrender.

He backs away, and you know he will be opening his jeans and leading you to the large concrete sink that you can now see clearly. You brace yourself against the sturdy sink. He enters you gradually, but the sink soon absorbs the force of his rapid thrusts inside of you, thrusts that are acknowledged and met by yours.

Both of you want to scream but settle for breathing heavily through the frenzied pleasure. You notice someone else screaming on the other side of the door, however; the search for Robert is on. It’s time to leave Earl’s Court, but no matter; the two of you press on, without a break in the tempo.

Soon your body is inflamed with exquisite electric energy, and you arch against Robert, who hisses at you to keep going and grips your waist tighter, while more voices join the chorus shouting his name in the corridor.

You buckle inside under the force of the strongest climax you’ve ever experienced. The two of you lasted many rounds the night before, but right now, you’re hearing a host of grunts and growls behind you, animal sounds that you’ve yet to encounter from him. But just as soon as they reach your ears, they are gone, casualties of the overpowering release that has silenced him.

A fist pounds and rattles the closet door, with the impatience and irritation clearly communicated with the heavy-handed knock. The irritation is clearly magnified when G bellows for Robert to come out. G has correctly surmised the most likely hiding place for an emergency rendezvous.

He has begun to stride down the hall by the time you and Robert fix yourselves up again and open the door. You and Robert share a nanosecond of a sheepish grin that is quickly replaced with a smug, conspiratorial smile. You lean against Robert, and he places a hand on your ass as the two of you walk toward the exit.


End file.
